560 low-income alcoholics or alcohol abuse persons and their families (in some cases) will have received emergency, intermediate and long-term care and corrective treatment courses. The level of community acceptance of services for alcoholics and their families will have increased, especially in out-lying and depressed areas of the County. The program will have participated through the year in the CHIPS, Comprehensive Health Information Program System, to the benefit of itself and other participating agencies.